<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day gift by YusukeKujo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694083">Valentine's Day gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YusukeKujo/pseuds/YusukeKujo'>YusukeKujo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YusukeKujo/pseuds/YusukeKujo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Akira and Yusuke have been busy with their own things, even more now that they had kids around the house. So with Valentine's day around the corner, Akira decides to take Yusuke out on a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Caterpillar and Flower are nicknames Yusuke and Akira have for their adopted kids, Takumi (caterpillar) and Hanako (flower). In this au, Yusuke gets adopted by Sojiro after all the PT jazz, so Futaba is Yusuke's sister.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was it. This was the day. Both he and his husband had been busy with their own things, and with the kids added into the picture, they had almost no time for themselves...which was why Akira had been planning this a month ahead. He had contacted Sojiro and Futaba to babysit for them (with the promise of treating Futaba to a meal), and he’s pretty sure that the rest of their friends were out on dates anyway. The entire day was free for just the two of them, just as he wanted.</p><p>"Aki where exactly are we going??" Yusuke asked, turning to look at his husband. “All you did was tell me to pack two sets of clothes then ushered me into the car. You’ve been driving for almost an hour now and you still haven't told me what this is all about. I’ve asked both dad and Futaba but they refuse to tell me- what are you planning?”</p><p>"Oh you'll see." Akira laughed, giving the artist a cheeky grin, which only promoted the other to give him a confused look. "Do you remember what day it is tomorrow Yuyu?"</p><p>"...surely it's not your birthday right? It's still a long way to your birthday, and it definitely can't be mine. There's no way it could be an anniversary of ours either."</p><p>Ah, Yusuke was just adorable when he's clueless huh?</p><p>"Well, what date is it tomorrow?"<br/>
"The fourteenth of February."<br/>
"And what falls on the fourteenth of February?"</p><p>Akira could see the cogs turning in Yusuke's head, before his eyes widened in realisation. </p><p>"It...surely it can't be Valentine's Day, right?"<br/>
"Mmm..yes it can."<br/>
"Do you have something planned?"<br/>
"Maybe?"</p><p>A laugh.</p><p>"You'll see when we get there, I know you will love it Yuyu."<br/>
"Well, if you say so..I trust you.."<br/>
“I know you do.”</p><p>Akira took the opportunity of a red light to lean over, giving his beloved a kiss on the cheek. “We’re nearly there sunshine, just wait a little longer..”</p>
<hr/><p>The scenery changed from modern concrete skyscrapers to flatter lands with smaller houses, more open space. Yusuke had given his husband a few questioning looks, but if Akira saw them, he paid them no attention. They eventually pulled up to a quaint looking building, the signage outside showed that it was a resort of some sort.</p><p>“Now will you tell me what’s going on?” Yusuke asked once again as Akira unbuckled his seatbelt.</p><p>“Well, we’ve both been working hard; you’ve been taking good care of our little caterpillar and flower, and I’ve been working extra hours at the cafe so...I decided that we needed a little break to..unwind and relax. So I booked us a room here at this onsen resort. I knew how much you disliked the city life, what with all the loud noises, so I booked one that was further out of town.”</p><p>“You..what?” Yusuke’s eyes widened in shock. “Aki..you didn’t have to..”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I wanted to. I planned the entire day ahead for us tomorrow, but first, we can relax as much as we want here before we go for our dat-”</p><p>Yusuke doesn’t let him finish, suddenly pulling the other into a tight hug.</p><p>“...thank you, my muse..”<br/>
“..of course sunshine, anything for you..” Akira pressed a kiss onto Yusuke's head, gently rubbing his back. Heh, he outdid himself this time huh?</p><p>“..you know, as much as I enjoy cuddling with you, we should go check in.”<br/>
“Oh- yes you are quite right.”</p><p>Yusuke nodded, pulling away. “Then, let’s head inside, I’ll get the bags.”</p>
<hr/><p>The rest of their day was spent walking around the small town, Yusuke stopping ever so often to get a sketch of a certain place or thing he liked. They even stopped at an Italian restaurant for dinner, and met a few friendly locals during their exploration. It was starting to get dark when Akira pulled his husband along, saying that he had something to show him.</p><p>“Are you closing your eyes?”<br/>
“I am Aki, I’m not peeking, I promise you.”<br/>
“Good, we’re almost there.”</p><p>It felt like they were walking for forever; Yusuke could tell that they were walking uphill...just exactly where were they going? He did not have to wonder anymore: Akira had come to an abrupt stop.</p><p>“Okay, now, open your eyes..”</p><p>Yusuke did as he was told, letting out a gasp as the sight. They were standing on top of a hill overlooking the small town, but that was not the best part. The sky...was dotted with bright, twinkling stars.</p><p>“...remember when we went to that planetarium when we just started dating? I remember that you told me you wanted to see the real stars someday so...I did a bit of research, and many people have said that the night sky here was lovely..” Akira rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.</p><p>“Do you like it?”<br/>
“My love...like would be an understatement..”</p><p>Yusuke moved to frame the night sky with his fingers, then turned to Akira. “I love it, it’s beautiful..”</p><p>“Are you talking about me or the stars?” Akira couldn’t help but laugh, wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist.</p><p>“Both, but if I had to choose, definitely you. All the stars in the galaxy could never compare to you.”<br/>
“Sap.”</p><p>The fluffy haired man laughed when Yusuke leaned down to capture his lips, sighing as he cupped the other’s face in his hands. He only pulled away (reluctantly) when he ran out of breath, resting their foreheads against each other’s.</p><p>“Happy Valentine’s day Yusuke.”<br/>
“Happy Valentine’s day Akira..”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>